Adventures In Grounding
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Macs in Pairs, Dri's grounded, and Richie's babysitting..what could go wrong?
1. When Dating Goes Wrong

AN: Okay guys here's another one. Thanks for all the support so far.  
  
Dri quietly lifted the gate to the elevator. They had stayed with Joe for the remaining month it would take to finish remodeling the dojo. That was five months ago. Downstairs the dojo looked exactly as it had when she first met Mac. Upstairs however, the loft was no longer a loft. It was more like an apartment now.  
  
When you walked in there was the living room and kitchen. That much was still just about the same. However, past the living room was a wall that ran across the room. There were two doors that were symmetrically distanced apart.  
  
The left door was Duncan's room and the right was Dri's. There was still only one bathroom, but for two people it wasn't a big deal. Richie had gotten an apartment of his own not far from the dojo. Living with Mac again for a while had been cool, but there wasn't enough room at the dojo for the three of them.  
  
Dri was a little late coming home. She had date with a boy at school and Duncan had given her explicit instructions to be home by eleven. It was a little past midnight.  
  
She tiptoed into the dark living room. She hoped that Duncan was still asleep. She hadn't meant to stay out. In fact she hadn't even been with Jake, the boy who asked her out. She had ditched him about thirty minutes into the date after he had tried to get her to do things she just didn't want to do.  
  
Dri didn't want to put he kept pressuring her. After he grabbed her it was all over. She gave him a right hook that he'd never forget. He got upset and and pushed her out of the car. Then he took off, leaving Dri stranded in the middle of the city.  
  
Dri had been completely disappointed. She had bought a new outfit especially for the occasion. It was in fact her first date. Duncan had given her his credit card and told her to go wild. He was almost as excited as she was.  
  
She had bought a new pair of tight, black hiphugger jeans and a blue top in the shape of a butterfly that tied in back. She got a pair of black boots that went great with the outfit. Dri had even gotten her hair cut. Not much though. She had just gotten it relayered so that it shaped her face better.  
  
Duncan and Richie's jaw dropped when she came out of the bedroom. She had worn minimal makeup because she hated the way it felt on her face. She had settled for some eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. It was all she needed. Duncan and Richie both thought she looked exquisite.  
  
Dri didn't want Duncan to know what had happened. She contemplated calling Richie, but changed her mind. It was really embarrassing as it was and no one needed to know that her first date was a complete failure. She thought that she would have enough time to walk home. Unfortunately she was wrong.  
  
She had reached her bedroom door with no problem. She was reaching out to grab the knob of her door when the lights flicked on. She sighed and turned around to feel the wrath of her guardian.  
  
"Sit." Mac said.  
  
Dri knew that tone of voice. It was the one Mac used when he was trying to keep his temper in check. She walked over and plopped on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor as though it was the most magnificent thing in the world.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was late," She told him. "I lost track of time."  
  
"You couldn't call? You have a cell phone!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed looking up at him. "I didn't think!"  
  
Duncan walked over and leaned over the couch so that his nose was barely an inch from hers. He'd grown to know Dri very well in the last eight months. Something else was up. She just didn't forget.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Nothing happened! I swear!"  
  
"Then where were you?"  
  
Dri tried to sink into the couch. She really, really didn't want to tell him the truth.  
  
"Dri."  
  
The way he said her name let her know that he wasn't going to let this go.  
  
"Look there was some.difficulties."  
  
Mac stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Difficulties?"  
  
"I took care of it."  
  
"Dri what happened."  
  
She tried to sink farther into the couch and Mac noticed that her face was turning a nice shade of crimson.  
  
He sighed and kneeled in front of her. Sometimes Dri would talk to him or Richie willingly, but other times it was like pulling teeth.  
  
"It's okay to tell me," He said in a kinder voice.  
  
"You're just going to get angry."  
  
"I'm already angry," He told her. "But to be honest I was more worried than anything. I didn't know where you were. I was scared something had happened to you."  
  
"Nothing happened to me that I couldn't handle."  
  
Duncan pulled her arm away from her chest. "Then why is your hand bruised?"  
  
Dri jerked her hand back. She was hoping that he hadn't noticed.  
  
"I punched him," She said looking away.  
  
"Why?" Duncan asked, not sure he was going to like the answer.  
  
Dri started shaking her knee. It was a nervous habit Duncan had noticed she did when she was either extremely embarrassed or extremely upset. He thought that maybe it was a mixture of both this time.  
  
He put a hand on her knee to make it stop jumping. "Why did you punch him Dri?"  
  
"It's stupid!" Dri said beginning to become frustrated.  
  
"Then you should have no problem telling me."  
  
"Jake thought that I needed to learn to drive 'stick shift'." She said repeating the words he had used.  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"And I told him that I didn't need or want to."  
  
"And?" He asked again.  
  
Dri's face was completely flushed. "Oh come on Mac. I told you I took care of it."  
  
"And?" He asked with a firmer tone of voice.  
  
She sighed. "He thought no meant yes and he grabbed me." She shrugged. "So I punched him."  
  
Dri had been right. Duncan was angry, but not at her. He wanted to kill Jake. No, he wanted to hurt him first and then he wanted to kill him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll live."  
  
"You'll always live," Mac replied dryly. "But are you all right."  
  
"Yes," She lied, getting up and starting to pace.  
  
Duncan stood up and crossed his arms. He didn't believe her but he let it got for the moment.  
  
"All right. That still doesn't explain why you were an hour past curfew."  
  
She stopped pacing and looked at him. Then she diverted her gaze back to the floor.  
  
"When I punched Jake, he kicked me out of the car."  
  
"You mean you walked home?"  
  
"Yes," Dri whispered.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Duncan asked, anger evident in his voice. "You are seventeen years old! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you call me or Richie or Joe, or someone so you didn't have to walk home?" He asked her.  
  
Silence was his only answer. Mac knew she was upset, but he wasn't about to let her get away with it. Her actions were completely careless and dangerous.  
  
"You're grounded." He stated flatly. "Two weeks. You'll go to school and come home. No phone, no music, no tv, no dojo."  
  
Dri nodded.  
  
Mac was surprised. Normally Dri would fight him tooth and nail over working out at the dojo. She was really upset. It made him wonder if anything else happened. She wouldn't tell him unless she was ready though. Besides she'd already been through enough tonight. He decided to let it go.  
  
"It's been a long night," Mac told her. "Go get some rest."  
  
TBC~~ Ok I know it starts out a lot with Duncan, but don't worry this fic will be based around Dri and Richie. Please review!! 


	2. Bad News And More Bad News

AN: Sorry this is taking so long to post, but my laptop crashed and is in for repairs, so I'm struggling for net access. Anyways here's the second part.  
  
Dri sleepily walked out of her bedroom. Her hair was a tangled mess. Dark circles lingered under her emerald eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and navy sweats. The pant legs were pulled up to her knees. She was very hot this morning.  
  
Duncan was on the phone so Dri didn't say anything. She just walked over and plopped on the couch. She grabbed the corner pillow, placed it on the arm, leaning her head on it.  
  
Dri wasn't feeling well. Her head was pounding so hard it felt like someone was taking a hammer to her brain. Her stomach hurt so bad it felt like her stomach was going to explode. She had been awake most of the night tossing and turning with hot flashes and cold chills. Her body couldn't make up its mind.  
  
A minute or so later Duncan hung up the phone and walked over to her. He was going to lecture her more about last night, but then he saw her lying on the couch. Truth was she didn't look to good.  
  
"You look like hell," He stated towering over her.  
  
"You're observant," She retorted sarcastically.  
  
He kneeled down next to her. She tiredly looked at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I'll live."  
  
"Is that your answer for everything?" He asked.  
  
"Only for what won't kill me," She said giving him a small smile.  
  
He brought his hand to her flushed face. He placed the back of his hand on her left cheek and then her forehead. She definitely had a fever. Suddenly Dri pushed his hand away, jumped up and bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her.  
  
Duncan sighed. The phone call he had received was from Michael Powers, an old friend of his. A mutual friend of theirs, Elliot Foxworth had died. It was a natural death, but that didn't make it any easier. The funeral was this weekend and Duncan wanted to be there.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Dri are you all right?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
There was no response, just a loud heaving noise through the door.  
  
"Dri, I'm coming in."  
  
Duncan opened the door to find Dri vomiting all the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He went underneath the sink and pulled out a wash cloth. He drenched it in cold water and kneeled next to Dri.  
  
He put the cloth on the back of her neck because she was still vomiting. It felt good on the back of her neck, but her stomach was still in knots. She propped her elbows on either side of the toilet seat and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"I take back what I said earlier," Dri told him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm not going to live. I'm going to die."  
  
Duncan smirked. She was sick and still joking. Somehow the kid always seemed to amaze him. Dri reached up and flushed the toilet. Then she readjusted herself so that she was sitting with her back against the tub.  
  
Mac took the wash cloth that had already become warm and re wet it. Then he wiped her face with it. Normally Dri would have protested, but she was too tired and too sick to care. Besides the coolness felt good.  
  
"Can you make it back to bed?" Duncan asked her.  
  
Dri nodded. Duncan stood up and put a hand out to help her up. She took his offer for a help. She was grateful she had because as soon as she stood up the world starting spinning around her and she fell directly into Duncan.  
  
Duncan quickly picked her up into his arms.  
  
"How about I just carry you."  
  
Dri sighed. "I can walk. I just got dizzy. Put me down."  
  
"Why don't you amuse an old man and let me take you into the bedroom."  
  
She rested her head against his shoulder and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a bother."  
  
"You're not a bother," Duncan told her walking into her room. "You're sick. It happens."  
  
Just as he layed her down in bed he felt the undenying presence of another immortal. He wasn't worried. It was probably Richie. Ever since the incident with Jason McDaniels he had come over every day to see Dri. On the weekends he tended to come over early. It was Saturday and it was ten in the morning, so of course, Richie was there.  
  
"Hey Mac, Dri," He called out. "Where are you?"  
  
"In here," Mac called out as he covered Dri with the blanket.  
  
Richie walked into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Dri's not feeling well."  
  
She smiled weakly and waved.  
  
"Are you all right."  
  
"She'll live," Mac told him before Dri could answer. Then he turned back to the girl in bed. "Get some sleep. I'll bring you something to drink in a little while."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Mac and Richie walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind them. They walked into the kitchen. Richie sat at the counter while Mac got Dri something to drink.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. I think she has a twenty four hour virus or something."  
  
He sat down the glass on the table and sighed.  
  
"What's up Mac?"  
  
"Huh, oh I got a call this morning. A friend of mine in Paris past away. I was going to fly out for the funeral, but now that Dri's sick I don't think I'm going to make it."  
  
"Mac I'm sorry. Anybody I knew?"  
  
Duncan shook his head. "I never got a chance to introduce you to him."  
  
"Well you can still go you know," The younger immortal told him. "I could take care of Dri."  
  
"Richie that's nice of you and all, but you've never taken care of a sick teenager before."  
  
"Mac come on. I can handle it. Besides if I can't Joe's just a phone call away."  
  
Duncan sighed. He didn't want to leave Dri, but he also wanted to go to his Elliot's funeral. He was sure it was only a virus.  
  
"You're sure you can handle it."  
  
"Go pack your bags," Richie replied. "I'll take care of her."  
  
Mac nodded. "Thanks Richie."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Mac took the glass of water and went over to Dri's room. "I'm just going to tell her what's going on," He said over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure thing," Richie said getting up and going over to the fridge.  
  
Mac quietly opened the door and walked inside. Dri was sleeping on her side, the blanket pushed down to her waist. She had her hand under her head and the other one laying down the length of her side.  
  
The highlander set the water on her bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She was a bit paler than usual and sweat permeated her skin. He figured it was the fever trying to push the illness out of her.  
  
"Dri," He whispered. "Wake up sweetheart, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Hmm," She mumbled.  
  
He smiled. She looked so vulnerable, so young. Younger than she was, but not younger than she should have to act.  
  
"I'm going to Paris for a few days on business."  
  
"Hmm mm" She mumbled again.  
  
"Richie's going to stay with you, but if you need me I'm only a phone call away."  
  
"Kay," She said mostly still asleep.  
  
Mac leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days. Rest well."  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he opened it. The next order of business was he had to pack a bag and get the first flight out. He trusted Richie to take care of Dri, but he still worried about both of his surrogate children.  
  
TBC~~Please Review 


	3. De Ja Vu

AN: I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK!! Updates will be much more regular now. WOO HOO! Okay thanks for the reviews. Here's part three.  
  
Richie sat on the couch watching tv. Duncan had left a little over two hours ago to catch his flight. He was going to call as soon as he landed to check on Dri. Even across the world Duncan was an overprotective parental unit.  
  
Richie had checked in on Dri several times since Mac had left. She was sleeping peacefully for the most part, but she still had a fever. He had woken her up a few times to make her drink some water. The last thing they needed was for her to get dehydrated.  
  
Dri had complied with his requests and quickly gone back to sleep. She would mumble a few things before her body would relax in a sleep state. Richie would stay with her a while each time to make sure she was all right before leaving.  
  
Ever since the episode with McDaniels, Richie had felt a like a big brother to Dri. He would take her to carnivals, the movies, go jogging with her, and sometimes he'd even treat her to dinner. Once in a while he even got her to tell him a little bit about Adrian or her father. However, her family was still a very touch subject.  
  
Richie had been there the night before to see Dri go off on her first date. To be honest he didn't want to let her go. He hadn't known her as a little girl, but she was becoming too much of a woman for his tastes. He wanted to lock her in her room and make sure no boys came with in a hundred foot radius of her.  
  
Then when Jake arrived he'd had a nice 'talk' with him about taking Dri out while she was still in her room getting ready. It was nothing extreme. It was the usual 'if anything happens to her I'll kill you' speech. Of course he had shown Jake his sword as an extra little oomph.  
  
Richie broke out his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned around and saw Dri running into the bathroom. She didn't even bother to close the door. If she had she probably wouldn't have made it to the toilet.  
  
Richie quickly followed her inside. Dri was on her knees vomiting whatever was left in her stomach. Richie knelt behind her and pulled sweat matted hair off her neck. With his other hand he began rubbing small circles on her back.  
  
Dri continued to vomit until there was nothing left in her stomach. Her stomach was still spasming so bad she began dry heaving. Richie didn't like this. She was really sick. He kept Joe's number at the back of his mind.  
  
Finally, after the better part of ten minutes, Dri's stomach calmed down. She leaned into Richie so that the back of her head was against his shoulder. She stayed like that panting from all the exertion.  
  
"This is the weekend from hell," She stated tiredly.  
  
"I take it the date didn't go well?"  
  
"Jake's an ass," She replied dryly.  
  
Richie laughed. "Care to elaborate?."  
  
She sighed. "Only if you help me back to bed."  
  
She sat up so Richie could stand. He pulled her to her feet, but Dri's knees buckled. Richie quickly lifted her into his arms. Dri was having a sudden case of de ja vu.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Just a little dizzy."  
  
She didn't bother to argue as Richie started walking towards the room with her still in his arms. She wouldn't win and right now she was just too tired and too sick to care.  
  
Richie set Dri down in her bed and handed her the water from the table.  
  
"Drink."  
  
"Yes master," She said sarcastically taking the glass.  
  
"I don't want you getting dehydrated. If you can hold that down we'll try some juice."  
  
Dri started sipping the water slowly. Then Richie watched her features change. She got that distant look in her eyes and that sullen frown that let him know she had something on her mind. A memory that may be happy, but usually made her sad to think about it.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Richie asked.  
  
She blinked a few times and looked up at him. He knew his words had brought her back to the present. She took another sip of water and smiled at him. It was a nice attempt, but Richie knew the smile wasn't sincere.  
  
"Nothing," She replied.  
  
"Liar," Richie replied with a grin.  
  
She sighed and frowned. "You know me too well Richie Ryan."  
  
Richie sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't think I know you well enough Audrina Carver." He gave her shoulders a gently squeeze. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Dri's suddenly smiled shyly and she looked down at her hands. It was something Richie had become accustomed to when she would talk about the better parts of her past.  
  
"It's stupid," She told him.  
  
"You always think it's stupid, but it never is," Richie replied. "No more excuses. What's up?"  
  
"Wouldn't you rather hear about the date?" Dri asked looking at him hopefully.  
  
The truth was she didn't want to tell him about the date. That was completely embarrassing. Although it wasn't quite as humiliating as what she was thinking about.  
  
"You can tell me about that too," Richie told her. "But after you tell me what you were thinking about."  
  
"No fair," She exclaimed. "What do I get out of this deal?"  
  
"Hey you're grounded, there for it's my job to torture you. Although I can't wait to find out why you were an hour late."  
  
Richie laughed at the glare Dri gave him. He watched as her face softened and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired." She stated.  
  
Richie was going to let her rest, but was surprised when she continued.  
  
"When I was little, before my father died, I remember being sick. I mean really sick. I don't remember what I had, but it was bad. I couldn't get out of bed with out his help." She sighed at the memory. "I was really scared and extremely miserable. So my dad would always sing me this song to help me relax and get some sleep."  
  
"You're dad really cared about you."  
  
She sniffled. "Yeah, he did. I just miss him sometimes."  
  
"Do you remember the song he used to sing?"  
  
"Not really. I was little. I only remember a certain part."  
  
"How did it go?" Richie asked.  
  
She shook her head against his shoulder. "I don't sing."  
  
"Just tell me the words," Richie encouraged.  
  
She closed her eyes listening to the beat in her head. "Um it goes  
  
My little girl  
My little darling  
You are my moon  
My little starling  
The love I feel  
When I look in your eye  
Will fill me forever  
Until the day I die  
  
That's all I remember," She sniffled.  
  
Richie knew she was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"I've never heard those lyrics before."  
  
"I never heard them again." She told him. "Not anywhere."  
  
"Maybe he wrote them."  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest," Richie told her.  
  
She nodded and he stood up. Dri readjusted herself so that she was lying on her side with her knees drawn to her chest.  
  
"Stomach still bothering you?" Richie asked.  
  
Dri nodded again. Richie brought a hand to her forehead. She was warmer than she had been before. Her entire face was rosy colored. Maybe he would call Joe and get his opinion. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
TBC Please review 


	4. Uh Oh

AN: Sorry, sorry I know I said updates would be more often, but my sister just got a lung transplant. We got the call Friday and zoomed up to Jacksonville which is a 5 hour drive from where I live. She's doing great, so hopefully I'll have some more time to update. Well anywho here's the next part.  
  
Two hours and several pieces of paper later, Richie was still writing. He knew he would have to buy Dri a new notebook, but right now he didn't care. All that mattered was that he got it right. Unfortunately he seemed to be having some sort of creative block. Every time he would get something down on paper, he wouldn't seem to like it. It was becoming extremely frustrating.  
  
Richie needed a break. He glanced over at Dri. She was still sleeping peacefully. He stood up and smiled. Then he walked out of the room, notebook still in hand.  
  
Richei walked into the kitchen, setting the notebook on the counter. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of pepsi. As he went for the glass he heard the gate go up on the elevator.  
  
"Hey Joe."  
  
"Hey Richie, hows the kid?" Joe asked walking over and sitting across the counter from him.  
  
"I was actually going to call you about her," The young immortal stated.  
  
"Mac beat you to it."  
  
Richie raised an eyebrow. "He didn't think I could handle it?"  
  
"No," Joe said in Duncan's defense. "He just thought I should be aware in case anything were to happen. You know unexpected immortal visits."  
  
Richie looked skeptical.  
  
Joe continued. "I came over on my own. I worry about the kid."  
  
Richie sipped his pepsi, but didn't say anything. He didn't like what was going on, but the truth was he was glad Joe was here.  
  
"So how is she?" Joe asked.  
  
Richie shrugged. "She's sleeping, but her fevers still really high." He took another swig and looked at the Watcher. "You want anything to drink?"  
  
Joe shook his head. "You know they do make glasses for a reason.  
  
Richie smiled. "This is more me barbaric."  
  
"Oh ya, you're so barbaric."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Besides the fever how is she?" Joe asked seriously a moment later.  
  
Richie took a drink before he answered. "Pale, dizzy, vomiting," he sighed. "She was she was feeling better earlier though."  
  
"But you're still worried," Joe said, making it a statement.  
  
Richie nodded. "I know Dri. She hates hospitals and she'll do just about anything to keep from going. Even if it she was dying I don't think she'd go."  
  
Joe wasn't all that close to Dri, but he knew what Richie was saying was true. She had a stubborn streak in her that he almost dared to say was worse than Macs. Almost. Atleast the Highlander would give in a when a life was a stake. Joe didn't think Dri's life was at stake, but it sounded as though she was still pretty sick.  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" Joe finally asked.  
  
The younger man shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean it could just be a stomach virus, but then again it could be more."  
  
"And if it's more?"  
  
RIchie didn't get a chance to answer because the phone rang. He reached over and picked up that portable that was resting on the counter.  
  
"Antiques..I mean hello?" He bumbled into the phone.  
  
Richie had been so used to answering the phone for the antique shop that it had pretty much become routine. Sometimes he would answer the phone the same way when he was waking up and sometimes he just forgot where he was, like now. Sometimes he just wished Tessa were here with them. She would have loved Dri.  
  
He broke out of his short lived thoughts by Duncan laughing on the other end of the line.  
  
"Old habits die hard, I believe that's how the saying goes," He said.  
  
"Hey Mac," Richie said dryly as he glared at Joe.  
  
The watcher had a smirk on his face that let RIchie know he was amused at his expense.  
  
"I just arrived," Mac stated, now serious. "How are things there?"  
  
Richie almost shrugged, but stopped when he realized Duncan couldn't see him. "Dri's sleeping and everything else is fine."  
  
"Is she feeling any better?" The Highlander asked, concern audible in his voice.  
  
"She said she was, but you know Dri."  
  
"Yeah and that could mean she's a lot worse off than she's admitting," Mac replied flatly.  
  
"Don't worry so much Mac. I'll handle it. If anything happens I'll call you."  
  
Richie heard a soft sigh from the other end of the phone. "You okay Mac?"  
  
"Fine," he replied. "Worried is all."  
  
Richie didn't want to admit that he was as well, so instead he said, "Look, just give me the information for the hotel your staying at and I'll keep you informed. If anything serious happens I'll call you, but hopefully I won't have to."  
  
Duncan complied with RIchie who took down the hotel number and the room number, and the two men hung up.  
  
"Everything all right?" Joe asked.  
  
RIchie nodded. "Mac's just worried about Dri." Suddenly RIchie had a thought. "Joe, your Macs watcher."  
  
"We established that a long time ago," Joe replied a bit amused.  
  
"No I mean, if you're his watcher, why aren't you in Paris watching him?"  
  
Joe smiled. "Even Watchers need vacations every once in a while."  
  
Richie smiled as well. "I didn't know you were able to have them."  
  
"We just put a temp on who ever it is we're watching until we get back to work."  
  
"It's someone you trust right?" The young immortal asked, his smiling faltering just a bit.  
  
"Would I send someone I didn't?"  
  
"You're right, sorry," RIchie replied feebily.  
  
Any further conversation was stopped by a shrill scream that came from the bedroom. Richie immediately took off towards the sound, Joe on his heels.  
  
Richie threw the door open and saw Dri on all fours next to the bed. She was breathing heavily and even in the dark he could tell that she was completely soaked in sweat. Her shirt, her pants, everything was permeated with sweat.  
  
He ran over and kneeled beside her. Her face was ghostly pale. Strands of her red hair were matted to her face from perspiration.  
  
"Richie it hurts!" She cried through clenched teeth.  
  
"What hurts," He asked worriedly, putting a hand on her back for reassurance.  
  
"Stomach!"  
  
"Where," Joe asked.  
  
"Lower right," Dri replied and then cried out, grasping her stomach with her left arm.  
  
"Richie we need to get her to a hospital now!" Joe said urgently.  
  
Richie nodded and picked Dri up. She cried out again when he moved her.  
  
Dri rested her head against Richie's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was excruciating. All she wanted was for it to stop. She didn't care how. It was like someone had set fire to the inside of her stomach. It was seering through her belly, but her whole body was hot.  
  
"Make it stop Richie!" She cried.  
  
"It's going to be all right," Richie soothed her as they rushed out of the dojo.  
  
They got into Joe's car, Richie keeping Dri in his lap. He rocked her in his lap and brushed strands of hair out of her too pale face. The only thing he as thinking, as he spoke soothing words to her, was that he should have taken her a lot sooner.  
  
TBC: Well Guys there it is. Please Review. TTFN 


	5. Phone Call

AN: Hey guys thanks so much for the blessings and the reviews. My sisters doing GREAT!! She's in a lot of pain, but they're making her walk to get her using her new lungs. Anywho here's the next part.  
  
Richie was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Joe was sitting in one of those green plastic uncomfortable chairs watching him. They had arrived at the hospital and a group of ER doctors and nurses quickly took Dri out of their arms and behind closed doors. A nurse had asked them to take a seat in the waiting room and assured them that she would call them as soon as she knew anything.  
  
Richie wanted to stay with Dri of course, but Joe gently pulled him away. They hadn't said much to each other. In fact they hadn't said a word since they sat down, or atleast Joe sat down in waiting room twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Richie sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." He finally chided.  
  
"I can't just sit down, Joe!" He half yelled stopping in front of the watcher and throwing his arms out. "I should have brought her here to begin with. Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Joe sighed. "It's not your fault kid. She told you she was feeling better. Mac probably would have done the same thing."  
  
Richie's eyes widened. "Oh My god Mac! I've got to call him," He exclaimed taking off towards the phones.  
  
"Richie you can use my cell phone." Joe replied calmly.  
  
The younger man turned on his heels and looked at Joe. His cheeks were a light shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh yeah," He replied sheepishly. "I forgot you had one."  
  
He walked back over and took the cell phone from the older man and dialed the number Mac had given him. It rang two times before the Highlander answered.  
  
"Mac!"  
  
"Richie what's wrong?" Duncan asked immediately concerned.  
  
"It's Dri," he replied frantically. "She like collapsed or something. Not passed out, but her stomach was hurting her so bad she fell to the floor and her back was covered in sweat, so Joe and I rushed her to the hospital and."  
  
"Richie, take a deep breath and calm down," Mac waited until he heard him take a breath. "All right now. You're at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, in the waiting room with Joe."  
  
"Has a doctor come to talk to you?"  
  
"No and we've been here for atleast twenty minutes!" Richie cried out.  
  
"It's all right. Hospitals usually take a while," Mac replied, although he didn't like it either. He was extremely worried but he didn't want to let Richie know that. The kid was worried enough as it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Mac. I should have brought her sooner. This is all my fault," He told him dryly.  
  
Joe just shook his head when he heard the kid say it.  
  
"Richie it's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen." He sighed. "You said Joe was there right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me talk to him for a minute."  
  
"Sure Mac, hold on."  
  
He turned to Joe with a grim expression and handed him the phone. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey Mac," Joe said when he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Okay Joe, I would like the version from a non hysteric person."  
  
Joe sat back in his chair. "Neither you or Richie could have known. I think Dri had appendicitis."  
  
"So then why is it taking so long? Shouldn't the doctors have come back to have the forms signed to operate?"  
  
"Well that all depends."  
  
Richie was watching Joe's half of the conversation very inently.  
  
"Depends on what Joe," Duncan asked seriously.  
  
The watcher sighed. "They might not be able to operate if her appendix has already burst." He met Richie's eyes when he said it and saw the worry in them.  
  
"If that happens the infection will spread through out her body right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm going to catch the first flight back," Mac said suddenly.  
  
"There's no point MacLeod. By the time you get here the emergency will be over anyways." He told him sternly. "Go to your friends funeral. Dri will be here when you get back."  
  
The Highlander heaved a sigh. "You're sure she'll be all right?"  
  
"One way or another she'll be all right MacLeod. She won't die from this. Modern medicine is a wonderful thing."  
  
"All right, but I'll be on the first flight after the funeral." He replied with determination.  
  
"Sure thing Mac. We'll see you in a day or so."  
  
"Oh and Joe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make sure Richie knows this isn't his fault. The kid has a tendency to blame things on himself."  
  
"You got it MacLeod."  
  
The two men hung up and Joe turned to face Richie, who was pale in the face.  
  
"You weren't just saying that to get him to stay in Paris were you?" Richie asked frantically. "She will be all right won't she?"  
  
Joe nodded. "Yes Richie she'll be all right. Don't worry. I meant what I said. Modern medicine is a wonderful thing."  
  
Richie let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and took another just as quickly when he saw the doctor walk up to them.  
  
TBC~~Okay I know this one's short, but I do have a method to my madness ~~Evil Grin~~ 


	6. Guilty Feelings

AN: Hey guys here's the next part. Hope you like!  
  
The doctor was a plump woman probably in her early forties. She had brown hair with silver streaks pulled back into a tight bun behind her head. Her face was round with rosey red cheeks that complimented her light brown eyes. She wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty. She had a green mask hanging around her neck that matched her green scrubs.  
  
"I'm Doctor McDugan. Are you Richie Ryan?" She asked in a soft voice that fit her face.  
  
Richie nodded. He and Duncan had decided that it would be safer to give Richie guardian rights in case anything were to happen to the highlander. This way one of them could always take care of her.  
  
"How's Dri?" He asked, as Joe stood up next to him.  
  
"She's got a tough time ahead of her I'm afraid." She stated almost sadly. "Audrina has appendicitis. We were on our way out here to have you sign the forms so that we could take her in for emergency surgery, but her appendix burst."  
  
Joe winced at these words. He had wished he had been wrong.  
  
"She's going to be all right though right?" Richie asked.  
  
"She's healthy and strong," Dr. McDugan told him. "She's got a high fever, but we've got her on antibiotics. The first twenty four hours will be rough. She might even hallucinate a bit, but I believe that as long as there are no serious complications she should be fine."  
  
"Complications? What do you mean complications?" Richie asked frantically.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Ryan. I don't foresee anything happening. We just have to tell you that in case something out of the blue does happen."  
  
Joe put a hand on Richie's shoulder. "Relax kid. The Doctors know what their doing."  
  
"When can I see her?" Richie asked ignoring Joe's statement.  
  
"As soon as we get her moved into a room I'll have a nurse come and get you. It'll probably be another twenty minutes or so, so if you want to go home and get anything for her, I'd suggest doing so now."  
  
Richie nodded. "Thanks Doctor. Can I bring pajama's for her?"  
  
Dr. McDugan smiled. "I think that would be fine. She'll probably be more comfortable in her own clothes. I'll let you know as soon as I have more information on her condition."  
  
With that said she turned and walked back into the ER. Riche sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Joe sat next to him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I should have brought her sooner Joe, but I didn't want her to have to endure being in a hospital. She hates them."  
  
"It's not your fault kid," Joe consoled. "You didn't know this would happen. Even Mac didn't know this would happen. Some times things just happen."  
  
Richie stood up and Joe looked up at him. "Can I borrow your car to go and get some things for her? You don't know what to get, and I want one of us here in case anything happens."  
  
Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He handed them along with his cell phone to Richie.  
  
"Take it in case I need to call you. I can always use the pay phone here."  
  
Richie nodded. "Thanks Joe. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
He turned and walked out of the hospital and went to the car. Richie had the radio blaring and was singing the lyrics to Metallica. He didn't want to think right now. He knew that Dri was in the hospital because of him. He knew it was all his fault despite what Joe said and he just didn't want to think about it.  
  
Richie pulled up to the loft and went inside. He used the elevator and went upstairs. He threw up the grate with a loud boom and walked directly into Dri's room. He grabbed her blue overnight duffle bag and packed a pair of underwear, her blue, celestial pajama's, and her favorite pair of blue striped toe socks. He walked over to her bed and picked up the small, stuffed white tiger cub that he had bought for her.  
  
They had gone to the zoo one weekend and Dri spent over an hour just staring at the white Bengal tigers. She had admitted that they were her favorite animal. Richie and Duncan let her stay, watching them lie lazily in the grass for as long as she wanted. They even enjoyed it themselves. She had a soft smile that told them she was content and happy. That made them happy.  
  
Richie had bought the cub from the souvenier shop as they left. Dri loved it and had slept with it every night since then. She had even named it Richie Jr. She said she named it after her best friend and brother. That made Richie happier than he had been in a long time. He hadn't remembered being that happy since Tessa was alive.  
  
Richie stuffed the tiger in the bag and zipped it up. He started to walk out and saw the spiral notebook sitting on the table. He sighed and picked it up. He didn't put it in the bag. He held on to it and left the loft, locking up tightly and getting into the car.  
  
By the time he got back to the hospital, Dri was already in a room and Joe was sitting with her. She was on 1 liter of oxygen and had several bags hanging next to her bed that ran into one IV in her right hand. She was pale and her hair was matted to her face.  
  
"She's been asking for you," Joe told him as he walked in the room.  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
Joe shook his head. "No, she's talking in her sleep, but for some reason she keeps adding junior on to your name."  
  
Richie smiled and set the bag down. He unzipped it and pulled out the cub. He walked over to the bed and put he stuffed toy in the crook of her left arm. Dri immediately embraced it with her free arm.  
  
She squeezed her eyes and mumbled, "No more bad dreams."  
  
Richie stroked her face gently. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here sweet heart. Just rest."  
  
"Hurts," She mumbled.  
  
"I know it hurts," He said soothingly. "Just rest."  
  
"M'kay." She squeezed Richie Jr. and nuzzled her face into it.  
  
Richie continued stroking her hair until he was sure she was sleeping more peacefully. Then he turned to Joe.  
  
"You don't need to stay Joe. I can stay with her for the night."  
  
"No way kid. I'll stay."  
  
"No, I want to be with her alone."  
  
Joe tilted his head and looked at him skeptically. He knew the kid was still blaming himself.  
  
"I'll call if anything happens," He handed Joe his cell phone. "There's no point in both of us staying here and I'm not leaving."  
  
Joe sighed. There was no point in arguing with the kid. "Fine, but I'll be back in the morning to relieve you so you can get some rest." He stood up. "Call me if there's any change."  
  
Richie nodded. "You got it."  
  
The watcher gave him another 'you're up to something look' and walked out. Richie walked back over to where he had dropped the stuff and picked up the notebook. He walked over and sat next the bed where Joe had been sitting. Then with another look at Dri, he began writing.  
  
This time the words seemed to flow. Maybe it was his guilt, maybe not. Who knew. He just knew that he liked the way it was coming along this time.  
  
TBC~~ Please Review!! 


	7. Nurse Brighton

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Here's the next part. Hope everyone had a great 4th!!! Well with out further adieu please, read on.  
  
"Daddy," Dri mumbled in her sleep.''  
  
Richie looked up from the notebook at the sound of her voice. He set it down on the table next to the bed and took her free hand with his right one. The other one was still clutching Richie Jr. With his left hand he began petting her head.  
  
"It's okay beautiful," He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
When visiting hours had ended at nine, a young nurse with brown hair and green eyes had informed him it was time to leave. Richie had very nicely declined, even though the nurse had been quite rude about telling him to leave. So she resorted to trying to make him leave. Needless to say she hadn't succeeded.  
  
The nurse, who's name nametag read Brighton was about to call security when Dr. McDugan walked in. She asked Nurse Brighton what the problem was, and after hearing the answer, declared that Richie could stay. The nurse wasn't please but followed the doctors orders,  
  
Dri mumbled a bit more, but Richie couldn't make out what she was saying. He just continued to caress her face and stroke her hair. Anything he could do to sooth her.  
  
Nurse Brighton would come in every hour to check Dri's vitals. Every so often she would spare a glaring glance in Richie's direction. He got the distinct feeling that she was looking for any reason what-so-ever to throw him out.  
  
Richie didn't care. She could try, but Brighton really didn't want to fight him on this. She would lose, but she didn't know that. Richie smiled thinking about the argument they would get into over Dri.  
  
Nurse Brighton walked out of the room was just finishing up with Dri's vitals. After documenting them on her chart, she spared one last glare for Richie and huffily left the room, leaving the young man with a still mumbling Dri.  
  
Richie continued talking soothingly to her, but she wasn't calming down now. She was tossing her head side to side. Richie started stroking her face.  
  
"I'M SORRY," She cried. "DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"  
  
"Dri, its Richie. You're safe. Calm down."  
  
She wasn't listening. In fact she was getting worse. She flung Richie Jr. out of her arms. It landed on the floor with a soft whoosh. She started thrashing in bed, her arms were flying up as if to protect her face. Richie grabbed them and pinned them by her sides so she wouldn't' rip out the IV lines.  
  
"WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The evil nurse along with Dr. McDugan rushed into the room. The good Doctor quickly started assessing the situation.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know," Richie replied. "She was dreaming about something and started freaking out."  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Dri screamed. "MAC, RICHIE HELP ME!!!"  
  
"It's okay Dri, shhh, its okay." Richie soothed.  
  
He looked over and saw that Dr. McDugan had gotten a syringe made up and flowing into the IV line. Almost instantly Dri began to calm down. Her arms went limp under his and her cries were down to soft mumbles. Richie sighed and let go of her.  
  
"Thanks Doctor."  
  
She nodded and held up the syringe. "No problem. I had this on standby incase she started to hallucinate."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just a small sedative to keep her relaxed. I told you the hallucinations might happen. I don't think this will affect her recovery."  
  
"No more pain," Dri mumbled.  
  
Richie turned back to her and leaned down. "No more pain sweet heart. Get some rest. I'll be right here."  
  
"Mmm where's Richie Jr.?"  
  
Dr. McDugan smiled and walked over to where the stuffed animal had flown. She picked it up, walked back over and laid it in Dri's arms.  
  
"Now rest," Richie told her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
When he stood back up he saw nurse Brighton standing across the bed with her arms crossed. Daggers shot out of her eyes as she glared at him. Richie was tired, worried, and really, extremely sick of this lady.  
  
"Okay," He said crossing his arms across his chest to mach the nurse. "I give up. What's gotten your panties in a twist?"  
  
The nurse's eyes went wide for a minute, but then they went back to the anger filled orbs they had been a minute ago.  
  
Dr. McDugan looked back and forth between the two. The tension was thick in the room.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Ryan?"  
  
He nodded towards Brighton. "Every time this nurse has come into this room tonight she's glared at me with some angry expression as though I've done something wrong. I ignored it for the most part, but I'm tired and I'm sick of this game, so nurse Brighton if you could just tell me why you feel the need to be so damn angry at me I would be more than appreciative."  
  
Dr. McDugan looked at the young nurse. "Is this true Marie?"  
  
First names. Not a good sign between professionals.  
  
"You should know full well why, you monster," She seethed.  
  
"Marie!" Dr. McDugan exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay," Richie told her calmly. "I would love to see where the nurse is going with this." He kept his gaze on the nurse. "Please continue."  
  
"Don't mock me!" She yelled angrily. "You think I don't know what you do to her."  
  
Richie half laughed. "I would love to know what you think I do to her."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "YOU BEAT HER YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
"Nurse Brighton you are way out of line here," Dr. McDugan stated sternly.  
  
"Oh come off it Doctor!" She exclaimed. "You've seen the scars. Why didn't you report him? Why are you letting the bastard get away with hurting this girl?"  
  
Richie laughed and it was Dr. McDugans turn to narrow her eyes at the nurse.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," Marie stated.  
  
"Tell me nurse," Dr. McDugan said in a tone as though she was asking something from a pupil. "Do you see any recent signs of abuse on the patient?"  
  
Marie furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "Well no, but I don't see."  
  
"And tell me nurse Brighton," McDugan cut her off. "Why you think it is she was calling out to Mr. Ryan for help?"  
  
"Well," She paused and looked back and forth between the two. "Well I don't know exactly."  
  
"Of course you don't," Richie snapped. "Because you wouldn't know that the man who abused her for years is dead. He was found murdered on his yacht!"  
  
The nurse's jaw dropped open.  
  
"My friend and I took her in because we knew who she was and we cared about her. We helped her through the pain and the nightmares. I would never hurt her Nurse Brighton and I will never let anyone hurt her ever again!"  
  
"Mmm, Richie," Dri mumbled.  
  
Richie's face softened as he knelt down by Dri. "It's okay beautiful." He stroked her hair. "I'm right here."  
  
"I'm sorry," Nurse Brighton whispered, hanging her head down. "I didn't know."  
  
"I think you should leave this room Nurse," Dr. McDugan stated. "I will meet you at the nurse's station momentarily.  
  
"Yes, Doctor," Nurse Brighton replied as she quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"I am sorry about this," Dr. McDugan told him. "Nurse Brighton will be reassigned."  
  
Richie looked up at the doctor. "Don't worry about the hassle. It's no big deal. Just make sure Dri gets better and we'll call it even."  
  
Dr. McDugan smiled. "Deal." She said. McDugan put a reassuring hand on Richie's shoulder. She felt him tense but didn't say anything. Instead she just turned and walked out of the room.  
  
TBC~~Please Review. 


	8. A Memory

AN: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews!! Here's the next part.  
  
Joe arrived at the hospital at seven in the morning. True to his word he wanted Richie to be able to get some rest. Dri would be out of it for a while, so there was no point in him being there twenty four seven. The kid was immortal, he wasn't superman.  
  
Joe walked over and gently put a hand on Richie's shoulder. He was surprised when the younger man jumped out of the chair, knocking the notebook to the ground.  
  
"Take it easy, Richie. It's just me."  
  
Richie looked a little disoriented at first, but then his eyes focused on the watcher.  
  
"Oh, hey Joe."  
  
"You okay kid?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Richie said quickly. "Just a bad dream."  
  
Joe wasn't sure he believed the kid, but he let it go. Richie reached down and picked up the notebook.  
  
"What have you been writing in that thing?" Joe asked.  
  
Richie shrugged. "Nothing much. Just some stuff."  
  
"Oh that clears things up."  
  
Richie smiled.  
  
"Okay, kid I won't push," Joe sighed. "But I'm going to be really stern on you going home and getting some rest."  
  
"No problem," Richie replied. "I could use a shower."  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow. He had expected Richie to put up a little more of a fight. He was so attached to the girl. However he wasn't about to argue with him about it.  
  
"Well then go. I'll stay here with Dri."  
  
Richie walked over to the bed and kneeled down to Dri. He caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes groggily. She turned her head slightly to see who had woken her. Dri smiled when Richie came into site.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Mmm Richie."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "Horrible." She smiled.  
  
"You're going to be all right."  
  
Her face suddenly became serious. "I'm scared Richie."  
  
He was still caressing her cheek. "Don't be. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Richie smiled. "I promise. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Listen beautiful, I've got to go for a little while, but I'll be back soon."  
  
"Don't go," She whispered.  
  
"Hey I'll be back," He bent up and kissed her forehead. "Besides you've got Richie Jr. and Joe to keep you company. I don't want the room to get too crowded."  
  
"Mm come back soon," Dri told him.  
  
"Real soon," Richie replied. "Get some rest."  
  
She slightly nodded and closed her eyes. Richie got up and turned back to Joe.  
  
"Dr. McDugan was here earlier. She said Dri was better, but she's not out of the woods yet."  
  
Joe knew where he was going with this. "Don't worry kid; I'll call you if anything changes."  
  
The watcher pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Richie. "Just in case."  
  
"Thanks Joe." He spared one last look at Dri and then walked out of the room.  
  
When Richie arrived at his apartment he immediately went into the bedroom and grabbed his guitar. It had been so long since he played it that it was covered in dust. Tessa had loved hearing him play. When Richie first realized she was listening he became self conscious, but Tessa encouraged him to play.  
  
They would sit there day after day and she would listen to him play. Giving him suggestions and constructive criticism along the way. Mac never knew. Richie was a little embarrassed about it and didn't' want the Highlander to know.  
  
When Tessa died he couldn't bring himself to play again. It wasn't the same without her sitting there, drinking tea and smiling at him. It wasn't the same without her beautiful laugh and soft voice encouraging him to do what he loved.  
  
Richie didn't throw out the guitar because he thought he owed it to Tessa to keep as a memory. So it always stayed in its stand in the corner of his room. No one could play it, no one could touch it. It was a memory, nothing more.  
  
Richie wiped the dust away and sat on his bed. He opened the notebook next to him and started playing with the cords. He was a little rusty at first, but then it started coming back to him. He had to admit that it felt strange without Tessa there, but he also knew that Tessa would want him to do this for Dri.  
  
Tessa had always wanted a daughter, but immortals couldn't have children, so there was no chance of her getting pregnant with Duncan. Richie thought about Tessa for a moment and how much she would have loved Dri. She would have spoiled and smothered her to death.  
  
Richie smiled thinking about the two of them going at it. Dri was pretty independent, but he could also see where she could have used the motherly love Tessa would have so willingly provided. They never found the guy who shot Tessa. It wasn't fair. They could have been one big happy family if Tessa would have been alive. Not that they weren't now, but at least Dri would have had a mother.  
  
Richie shook the image from his mind. No use dwelling on what will never be. He leaned back over his guitar and began strumming the cords. If anyone was worth playing for it was Dri. She had brought something to his life. He never thought he'd be able to love someone more than himself, but he did and he does.  
  
TBC..Please, Pretty Please, Review!!! 


	9. Mac's Return

AN: I know it's been a couple of days.Busy Busy Busy.Any who Thanks For the Reviews.Here's the next part.  
  
Four hours and a hot shower later, Richie was on his way back to the hospital. It hadn't taken him as long as he thought it would to match cords with lyrics. In fact it had come out better than he thought it would. Go figure.  
  
He parked the car and made his way into the hospital. He passed nurse Brighton who had the sense to keep her mouth shut. She just put her head down and continued doing whatever it was that she had been doing.  
  
Richie arrived back in Dri's room to see Joe sitting and one side of the bed, and (to his surprise) Duncan on the other. Both men looked up when they saw him walk in.  
  
"Mac, what are you doing here?" Richie asked setting his guitar in the corner. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."  
  
"I left as soon as the funeral was over," Duncan told him. "Joe had told me what was going on."  
  
"Oh, I see." Richie said looking down.  
  
Duncan sighed and walked over to him. "Richie look at me."  
  
Richie slowly looked up. "I'm sorry Mac."  
  
Duncan looked perplexed. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I know I should have brought her sooner," He said frantically. "I mean she wouldn't be like this if I."  
  
"Richie, Richie, calm down," Duncan said putting a hand on his shoulder. "This was not your fault. You didn't know she had appendicitis any more than I did. If anything I should have brought her before I left. It's nobody's fault do you understand?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"It's not your fault tough guy."  
  
Richie sighed and nodded.  
  
"Now, since we have that settled," The Highlander said putting his arm around Richie's shoulders. "What's the guitar for."  
  
"Um.well, I," Richie looked down and blushed.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
He was interrupted by Dri moaning. The two of them quickly walked over to the bed.  
  
"Dri?" Richie said, seeing if she was awake.  
  
"Mm..Mac?" She said slightly opening her eyes.  
  
"Yeah sweet heart, it's me."  
  
"Thought you were in Paris," She said weakly.  
  
He smiled at her. "Couldn't stay there with you sick here."  
  
"So I ruined your plans again."  
  
"Nah, I went to the funeral. That's all I went for. Besides my friend is dead. You're alive. I wanted to be here for you."  
  
Dri's began to cry soft, silent tears.  
  
"Hey now," Mac said wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Why are you crying? Are you in pain?"  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
She sniffed and looked away. "I'm scared. I mean I know if I die I become immortal, but I'm not ready to die. Not like this."  
  
"You're not going to die," Duncan told her. "The Doctor expects you to make a full recovery."  
  
"Then why do I feel so awful?" She sniffed again. "Why am I so scared?"  
  
More tears fell rolled down her flushed cheeks. Richie sat on the bed on the other side of her.  
  
"You're scared because you're human," Mac told her. "You're scared because it's normal to be scared in a situation like this."  
  
"I've been through so much worse," She half laughed. "You wouldn't think this would bother me."  
  
Joe said, "Just because you've been through a lot doesn't mean you have to be strong all the time. It's okay to let others take care of you."  
  
"I hate being so weak," Dri protested. "I hate feeling so helpless and scared."  
  
"Everyone does," Richie told her. "I know I do when I'm in a situation I where I can't do anything."  
  
She looked at him. "I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of being in pain Richie. I just want to be happy."  
  
The three men all exchanged a glance. They all knew how much Dri had been through. They all knew the pain she had endured. She still had the scars to show for it. Ever since she had been living with Duncan she had tried to put the past behind her. Tried to live a normal life, but it seems every time she would settle down in her new life, something would throw it off course.  
  
"Dri you will be happy," The Highlander said. "This is just a minor setback."  
  
She shook her head. "No Mac, I don't think I'm supposed to be happy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean look at everything I've been through in my life. It doesn't get any easier. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but face it every time I come close to happiness, something stops me from getting there. For some off the wall reason, I am meant to be miserable and in pain."  
  
All of the men in the room had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"You can't mean that," Richie said. "You know it isn't true."  
  
"Isn't it?" She asked with as much strength as she had. Of course that wasn't much. "I take back what I said earlier. If this is what it means to live, then I don't want to live anymore. Just take my head now, so I don't have to live like this anymore." She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.  
  
"Dri.." Mac began.  
  
"Please, just leave," She cut him off.  
  
"No," Mac stated simply.  
  
"Mac go! I just want to be alone!"  
  
"No," He replied just as calmly. "I'm not going to leave you in this room alone to wallow in self pity. You may want to be alone, but what you need is to be with people who care about you. Look at me Dri."  
  
She slowly turned her gaze to look at him. Her eyes were glazed over from a mixture of drugs and tears. Her cheeks were stained from tears that already fallen.  
  
"I love you.WE love you and if you think that we're going to sit here and let you fall into a depression over this you are wrong," He wiped a freshly fallen tear from her face. "You are not meant to suffer your whole life. The people you've been around weren't exactly model citizens. You did not bring this upon yourself, do you understand? THEY, THEY hurt you. You did nothing. It was THEM."  
  
Dri started crying harder. Duncan was about to lean in to embrace her, when suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
"Dri?" Richie asked, fear in his voice.  
  
Dri's body started twitching and convulsing hard. Duncan began holding down her arms, so that she wouldn't rip the IV's out.  
  
"Get the Doctor quick!" He yelled.  
  
Richie darted out of the room, returning just as quick with Dr.McDugan and a few nurses.  
  
"Nurse, get them out of here," She shouted over her shoulder as she started tending to Dri.  
  
An older nurse, who was a bit round, firmly, but gently pushed them out of the room, closing the door behind him. Duncan started pacing the corridor, while Richie just stood there, staring at the door.  
  
"Come on," Joe said. "Let's sit in the waiting room."  
  
Duncan nodded. "All right."  
  
He and Joe began walking and turned back when they realized that Richie was still staring at the door. Duncan walked back to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on tough guy. They'll come and get us when they're ready."  
  
He pulled him a little and reluctantly Richie walked down the corridor with Duncan's arms around his shoulders.  
  
TBC~~Please Review 


	10. The Song To Recovery

Dr. McDugan walked out of Dri's room some twenty minutes later. She wiped a hand across her forehead as if wiping sweat away. Duncan, Richie, and Joe were all up and walking towards her. Joe lagging a little.  
  
Dr. McDugan raised her hand before they could say anything. "Relax, she's fine."  
  
"What happened?" Duncan asked.  
  
"She had an allergic reaction to one of the medications that we had recently given her. It sent her to convulsions, but she's doing fine now. She's sleeping."  
  
"Can we see her?" Richie asked immediately.  
  
"Of course, there will be a nurse in every half hour to make sure she's doing well."  
  
Richie walked past the doctor and into the room.  
  
"Is there any chance of her having a relapse?" Duncan asked.  
  
Dr. McDugan shrugged. "Possibly, but highly doubtful. Now that we know what she's allergic to, we know not to give it to her."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Duncan said walking past her to Dri's room.  
  
He and Joe walked inside. Joe was about to say something, but Duncan raised his hand to silence him. Joe followed his gaze and saw that Richie was sitting in the chair next to Dri's bed, with his back towards the door. A soft melody floated through the room.  
  
After a moment Richie began singing.  
  
"I was alone before you Never knew You'd bring the joy you do Never thought in a million years You'd be the one to take away my fears  
  
My little sister My little darling You are my moon My little starling The love I feel When I look in your eye Will fill me forever Until the day I die  
  
You are my world My favorite girl I will always be there I will always care You showed me happiness so true Know that I will always love you  
  
My little sister My little darling You are my moon My little starling The love I feel When I look in your eye Will fill me forever Until the day I die"  
  
Richie ended the song with a few cords on his guitar and looked over at Dri. She lying there with her eyes partially open. A lone tear slid down her face.  
  
"You're awake!" Richie exclaimed.  
  
She nodded slightly. "That was beautiful Rich."  
  
"I agree," Duncan said walking up and putting a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "I didn't know you could sing like that."  
  
Richie blushed and Dri laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Joe asked walking to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Richie turned rosy." Dri laughed even harder as his jaw dropped.  
  
"She's got you there," Mac said.  
  
He and Joe were both laughing now.  
  
"Hey come on, I write this song for you and you make fun of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Just when you blushed, it slipped out. I thought it was funny. I mean..I'm sorry!" She gasped still laughing.  
  
Richie couldn't help but smile and started laughing as well.  
  
....  
  
Three days later Dri's fever had broken and the doctor cleared her to go home. No one was happier than Dri. She couldn't wait to get out of that place. She sat on the edge of her bed wearing a pair of blue cotton pajamas and clutching Richie Jr. to her chest.  
  
"Where is he?" She exclaimed. "I want out of this place!"  
  
Mac laughed. "Calm down. He went to find the nurse so she could bring you a wheel chair."  
  
Dri sighed. "This would be so much better if I could walk."  
  
"Not gonna happen." Duncan shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"Grr? What are you a tiger?"  
  
Dri glared at Duncan's smirk. A moment later Richie came in with a wheelchair.  
  
"You're chariot Milady."  
  
Dri smiled. "Thank god! Get me out of this place!"  
  
Richie rolled the chair over to her and Dri started to get up. Duncan put an arm under her elbow to help her.  
  
"You're supposed to take it easy."  
  
"I am taking it easy!" She replied sitting down in the chair. "I'll be taking it much easier when we get home."  
  
Mac rolled his eyes and grabbed Dri's bag.  
  
"How did you con the nurse into letting you take her out of here alone?"  
  
"Nurse? What Nurse?"  
  
"Richie," Mac said in a warning tone.  
  
Richie smiled and took off down the hall with Dri.  
  
"Be careful with her tough guy!"  
  
Richie continued running and Dri was laughing her head off. Duncan sighed and walked after the two. They were out of the woods. As long as Dri was going to be all right. That's all he cared about.  
  
~~~End 


End file.
